Pain Is An Understatement :: 1 ::
by RoeBaby
Summary: Naruto is tired of Sasuke and he makes a fatal decision that will utimately change the rest of his forever... Brief Talk of PDA Defiante Yaoi Disclaimer I do not own any of the Naruto characters


Pain Is An Understatement ..:: 1 ::..I sat there on the damp ground as harsh rain poured down on my head. The wound in my back was nothing compared to the wound in my heart. My vision was blurred but I could still see him. He was so close. I tried to extend my hand out to touch the faint ghost but my body wouldn't budge. The rain blended with my own tears. Why was I so weak? If I were strong I would have enough strength to reach out to him. The blurred ghost of the boy I once knew began to fade. It began to walk away from me. With all of the leftover strength that I could muster I reached out for him again. My hand went right through him.My body came crashing down into the mud. My face was buried into it. From on the ground I could still see him walking away until he was completely gone. I was taught to be strong as a young boy and my whole like I worked to achieve that goal. But now as my face lay in the mud and my back bleeds all I could think of was him. I criticized him all of the time for letting his emotions get the best of him but look at me now.But look at me now. I wasn't any better. The words, "I'm leaving Sasuke and its all your fault," haunted me over and over as they continued to play repeatedly in my head. Flashback "You stupid idiot why'd you run off like that?" I asked punching Naruto in the arm."Don't punch me!" he yelled back shoving me into a nearby tree. "Seriously though what's wrong with you?" I asked this time without force."Nothing is wrong with me Sasuke. I have something to do," he replied with a twisted smile on his face."Don't tell me you walked on training just because 'you had something to do'! What might this something be anyway?" I tried not to hide my curiosity. "It's none of your business Sasuke. Please just go back, I'll catch up with you later," he voice was weird; he sounded as if he were begging me to leave."Whatever I don't really care about you anyway. I was just making sure that you weren't coming back. We don't need you holding training up like you do every day with your senseless babbling," I stated, shrugging my shoulders and beginning to walk away.He came from behind me and spun me into another tree but this time was different, "Damn it Sasuke I'm tired of you always talking down to me. You think you're the only one who has any problems just because Orochimaru wants you as his pet? That's just one person Sasuke! The whole akatsuki is after me! I'm tired of your bullshit! That's why I've decided that I don't need this anymore. I don't need you anymore!I told you once that I loved you but you laughed at me and told me that you could never love somebody like me. I was too weak for someone like you to have. I have resented you ever since then. You're the reason that I have come to this decision. You and only you! I'm leaving Sasuke and it's a your fault!"I wanted to lash words back at him but I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say anything back to him. Everything that he said was true. I never showed him any respect and I did laugh at him when he made his little confession to me. How could I ever fall in love with somebody like him? I couldn't. It was as plain and simple as that. But what does he mean when he says he's leaving? If he thinks he'll get far by running away ANBU will find him before he's even finished packing. He's too precious to the leaf village just to be walking around freely without protection. If the akatsuki found out that he was alone they would take him easily. Naruto was being a drama queen as usually. That's all. He'll get over it with a good night's rest and a coup of ramen. I sensed something coming at me. I quickly jumped back. Three razor sharp shuriken came flying out of the trees. Who would try to attack me? The bushes started to move. Someone was coming out. I braced myself for the worst. I just happened to glance at Naruto who had the same kind of twisted smile on his face. What the hell was his problem today? I didn't think much about it and continued to wait for the enemy to step out of the bushes. My heart started to race. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Itachi! Rage engulfed my body at once. I was in no control whatsoever of my actions. I darted at him yelling, "Chidori!"He smirked and simply grabbed my arm squeezing it so tightly that no chakra could travel to my arm. The sharp chirping sound of birds stopped instantly and only a few sparks were seen from my hand. This was the second time that he has stopped my Chidori so easily. I was prepared for this to happen though. I knew that in order to stop my attack he would have to cut off my circulation by physically touching me as long as I didn't look in his eyes I would be omewhat safe. I was in reach in reach of him and that was my main priority. I smirked and ripped my arms out of his then made the hand signs for my fireball jutsu. He was thrown off guard for only a second but that was a second that I needed. Thin wires that were hidden by the flames of my jutsu quickly wrapped around Itachi. Once tightly secured I sent the flames through the wires and onto his body. I watched as his body burned slowly. I thought it was over but it was far from it. What I thought was Itachi soon turned into a wooden log. Damn it I feel for a substitution jutsu. "It's a shame Sasuke, you still are weak and full of no hate," he said dryly."Shut up you bastard! The flames that ignite my rage will make you beg me to send you to the fiery pits of hell!" I yelled getting ready to attack him again."Itachi we don't have time for this. You know that. Listen runt we didn't come here for you we came here for your friend over there," a guy with a face that resembled a shark said.I remembered him. The weird blue skin, the gill like things on his cheeks, his shark like eyes, and the bandaged sword that he carried on his back, this was defiantly the guy from before. I thought that he name was Kisame. He was with Itachi that one time they came looking for Naruto. Shit Naruto! That's who their here for. I turned to look at Naruto who seemed to be enjoying this. He didn't look scared or worried at all. Naruto was strong but not this strong. The last time he saw Itachi he almost wet himself. The only time he wanted to fight was when I got hurt. He shouldn't let his emotions control his actions. My eyes widen when I saw he proceed to walk to them."Naruto what the hell are you doing?" I yelled catching him by the arm. "What I said I was going to do earlier. I'm leaving Sasuke and it's all your fault," he said attempting to walk past me."Naruto wait!"I yelled.He turned around and smiled. Thank god. I knew he'd come back to his senses. He walked over to me and hugged me. My eyes only showed confusion. Why the hell was he hugging me? I saw it shimmer in the sunlight but I still made no effort to move. The kunai he had grabbed from his pocket it was jabbed into my back. I stammered forward a little bit not being able to catch my balance. I couldn't believe that he had just stabbed me. He pulled the kunai out forcefully, which made me fall to my knees. He had hit a nerve cord and when my body told one of my legs or arms to move they wouldn't respond. I watched as he walked away from me and into the bushes with Itachi and Kisame.


End file.
